opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Atazard's fight
As the war rages on around him, Sevoch can be seen looking at the clash between Magnus and Owari, amazed. Sevoch: This... is Magnus? This is the man that Owari needs to take down? A small smile is formed on his lips as he re-adjusts his iron gaunlets. Sevoch: Just seing them cross swords sends shivers down my spine! The man that ended Shir's tyranny clashing with himself! As he stands there, he feels that he has nothing to do in this war, suddenly... Everyone is fighting someone, be it an Espada, the Mugens, or one of Magnus' allies. He, however, has only been cracking the heads of random soldiers, just for fun up till now... As those thoughts fade, a huge wind that momentarily colours the whole atmosphere in a lime green colour blows all around him... Sevoch's eye pupils are dilated in shock, as he feels a presence behind him. ???: Yo. Without turning around, he starts sweating, and his face mirrors his feelings... Sudden hate, grief and rage are obviously carved on his face. Sevoch: What... the hell? What are... you doing here?! We see the whole image now. Behind Sevoch stands a man. He is wearing a dark brown cloak, with the hoodie off, and stares down at the king, as winds spiral around him. Atazard: That is my question. Why are you at this battleground... and on Owari's side, no less? Sevoch turns around, and sets his eyes on Atazard, with the anger growing stronger. Sevoch: It should be obvious. I'm siding with and aiding the conqueror of this world. Atazard: That fool, conqueror of the world? Atazard suddenly dissapears, and flashes infront of Sevoch, only a few inches away from him. Atazard: That naive, happy-go-lucky guy that once called himself "Boss", conqueror of the world? Don't make me laugh. Be it his dark side or his sweet side, I just don't see that happening. Atazard instantly raises his fist, coating it in Bushoshoku Haki Aramament, and throws a powerfull punch at Sevoch, who blocks it with his own fist. Sevoch: You talk like you know Owari. Atazard: You bet your ass I know him. Both fighters pull back their fists, and suddenly, a huge clash is initiated, with punch, picks and other martial arts strikes being thrown around by both fighters. Atazard: That bastard you called father took me in because I was a Greek able to use Pantheon... Before that tragedy, Magnus was one of my best friends. We lived together, grew up together, became relatevily strong together... Atazard summons his winds to deliver one huge punch, which sends Sevoch back a few meters. Atazard: So you can bet your ass I know him better than you all do. Sevoch: A weird twist of fate has allowed me to take care of the only open buisness I have back at home, it seems.... You. Sevoch, serious now, Coats his gaunlets with haki, and charges at Atazard with power. Sevoch': YOU ARE THE LAST THORN IN MY SIDE, THE MISSING PIECE IN THE PUZZLE OF MY KINGDOM! THE ONE THAT LET MY FATHER KILL HIMSELF! Atazard': I SAVED HIS LIFE SO MANY TIMES I LOST COUNT, EVEN THOUGH I HATED HIM! YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULDN'T JUST LOOK AWAY? Sevoch: YET THE FACT THAT YOU DID IS WHY YOU ARE THE LAST SIN OF MY FATHER'S KINGDOM! IT ENDS TODAY, AND WITH YOUR DEATH, I WILL HAVE CLOSURE! Atazard and Sevoch clash with their fists, and huge shockwaves are generated with each move they make at eachother. Two powerfull martial artists, who trained under the same people, who for some reason seem to be unable to escape eachother's influence. Powerfull kicks, punches, thrusts, and even body slams are used, as they are fighting with all they have. At each blow, winds support Atazard, while backing Sevoch up is his monstrous strenght and stamina, and his indominable haki... A long fight is ahead of them, too, one equal in difficulty to all the other match-ups around, but important for their lives. Category:Blog posts